creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Sangusu And The Great Īoles
Many long centuries ago, there lived a man by the name of Sangusu. Every day, Sangusu would sit upon a tree stump in the center of a clearing in the forest, just a short distance away from his home of Llindhei. Circling the tree stump were three small bushes, all bearing an unknown tasty fruit which held mysterious healing properties. These fruits were Sangusu's secret, and he kept them hidden from all others. One day a large bird whose wings were broken stumbled into the clearing. Seeing Sangusu, the bird spoke. "I am Abiulael, first Great Īole. My wings are injured, and I fear I may soon die. May I have one of those fruits that you eat?" Sangusu, quite flustered at the bird's ridiculous request, denied the injured bird the right to eat his healing fruits. "What reason have I to share my delicious fruits with an unknown stranger? Be gone, bird!" Sangusu shooed the bird away. The next day, Sangusu saw that one of the bushes had died, but he wasn't worried. Two bushes still lived, and that would be enough for him. This time a large ferret-like animal limped painfully into the clearing, gazing at Sangusu's fruit bushes with pleading eyes. "I am Dashmadi, second Great Īole. I have injured my legs while hunting squirrels, may I have one of your fruits?" the ferret begged. Sangusu laughed, still unwilling to share his fruits with any other. "Make yourself scarce, rodent! I will share nothing with the likes of you." Saddened, the ferret crawled back into the woods slowly, surely near death. On the third day, Sangusu saw that yet another bush had died out, and only one bush remained alive. That was still not a problem for him, as long as there was still one living bush. A wolf came scampering out of the woods and over to Sangusu, a large wound cut into its side. "I am Yaadubar, third Great Īole. I have been injured by a human hunter, and I am beginning to feel the cold embrace of death sneak upon me. May I have one of your fruits?" The wolf pleaded. Sangusu smirked and took an especially large bite of the fruit just to tease the wolf. "Leave my sight, I wish to see no part of you again!" Sangusu shouted briskly, but the wolf didn't leave. "Very well, human. But you have failed to drain your soul of impurities, and in doing so have lost the greatest gift you've ever received." the wolf growled before finally turning away and disappearing in the woods. Sangusu laughed. The fruit would be forever his. On the fourth and final day, the final bush had died, and only one fruit was left untouched. Shocked, Sangusu wasted no time in snatching up the fruit. "How can this be?! My bushes have died!" Sangusu shouted in despair. He hurried to take a bite out of the last fruit, but was forced to spit it out when he bit into something squishy. A fat black worm was in his fruit, eating away the insides. Sangusu threw down the fruit in anger and faced the forest. "Great Īoles, I am sorry! Let the bushes live again! Please!" He got no response. Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Original Content Category:Fiction Category:Stories